ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Whampire
'Whampire '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an extinct species known as a Vladat from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. The DNA sample was acquired in extraordinary circumstances when Zs'Skayr brought the Vladat DNA source Lord Transyl back to life by using the immesne magical power he stole from the Alpha Rune. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. Whampire wears black gloves with green fingers and sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. Whampire’s head is rather large and has green eyes. Whampire also has green flaps under his hands similar to Jetray and a bat. Whampire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. His Corrupturas are small, dark green, diamond-shaped objects with light green eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. Powers and Abilities Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possesses hypnosis from his eyes and can also control other people or aliens by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. He can also suck energy/feed off the energy of living beings. Whampire also has the ability to fly, just like Lord Transyl. He is immune to Lord Transyl's hypnosis, due to being a member of the same species. When Whampire is completely surrounded, he is able to create a huge sonic explosion that will blow his opponents away. Whampire can hang upside down like bats and real vampires. According to him, it also helps him think. He can see the internal structure, (example: nerves), and energy of his victims. Weaknesses When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire’s Corrupturas break apart, setting its victims free. Whampire cannot mind control other members of his species. Whampire also has a hard time resisting the urge to drain the energy of other lifeforms, due to his Vladat DNA making it dangerous to others. Whampire can sometimes miss his targets when shooting out a Corruptura. The corruptura can't attach to beings with wet or slippery skin as seen with Hobble. The Corruptura can't attach to beings that can go intangible whilst they are intangible. They can attach to said species if they are caught off guard when the Corruptura is shot at them. He can't absorb the life energy of Ectonurites for they have no life energy. History In ''The Vampire Strikes Back, the Omnitrix scans Lord Transyl and Ben acquires the Vladat DNA. He also transforms into Whampire for the first time. He takes control of Viktor, Kuphulu and Crüjo, and uses The Lovely Duck to enter Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr and battle Lord Transyl. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' (first appearance) Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Game Creator (coming soon) Toys *4" Whampire (coming soon) Trivia *Whampire's name comes from the word "wham," meaning to express sound on an object, and vampire which is shortened to "-pire", to join with wham to create this alien's name. *Whampire, along with Lord Transyl, are the only Vladats to be alive. *Whampire is the second alien in Omniverse to have to be unlocked after scanning a villain's DNA , the first being Kickin Hawk. **He is also first alien in ''Omniverse ''whose DNA was added into the Omnitrix. *Whampire is seemingly unaffected by light, as seen when he wasn't affected by his bright sonic explosion. See Also */Gallery/ *Lord Transyl - DNA source Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Anur System